Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to data backup.
Backup and archival solutions increasingly rely on cloud service providers. A cloud service provider maintains equipment and software without burdening customers with the details. The cloud service provider provides an application programming interface (API) to customers. The API provides access to resources of the cloud service provider without visibility of those resources.
Since the backup and archival solutions traverse a network, solutions often employ multiple levels of backup. At a level 0, a backup solution creates a baseline backup image. Subsequent levels correspond to incremental backups that capture changes from the preceding level of backup.